


Learning to Read the Moment

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Sweden and Denmark are put in a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Read the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



Learning to Read the Moment

     “Hey everyone, time to get up, breakfast is done!”    

      The sound of Denmark’s voice echoed from the kitchen to the rest of the house waking the other inhabitants with its loudness.  Doors opened and the sound of feet shuffling could be heard as those who had been awakened began their morning routines.  One pair of footsteps however was coming down the stairs in a strong manner that told Denmark who it was that was coming downstairs.  Said Dane chuckled nervously to himself as he quickly made a plate of food and placed it on the table along with a cup of coffee.  As soon as the mug hit the table, a tall figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen/dining area.

      “Hey, Sweden, your plate is on the table already.”

       Denmark informed the figure before turning back to the food trying to ignore the others intimidating presence.  Sure he was the one in charge of the Nordics still (in his mind), but  Sweden was not someone he personally liked to deal with since the other was constantly glaring at anyone who spoke to him and he had an aura that was down right off (but only to him it seemed).  Behind him the Dane could hear a grunt of acknowledgement to his words from the one he had spoken to and then the sound of a chair being pulled away from the table.  The Dane quickly went about distracting himself from the other by making the other plates and pouring the rest of the coffee into the other cups.

       Just as he was pouring the last cup of coffee, the rest of the Nordics walked in, each sleepily taking their seats at the table without acknowledging Sweden or Denmark for the most part.  Denmark moved to grab the plates that he had put together so he could place them on the table for the others.  While he did this, Finland being the ever helpful person he was, got up from his seat and began grabbing the cups of coffee to bring back to the table.  Denmark smiled his normal smile at this and then began to place the plates in his hands on the table in front of the ones without them.  After all the meals were distributed, the Dane took his seat at the table and began to eat with the others.

      It was halfway through his breakfast that the Dane started to feel like he was being watched.  Cautiously and curiously, Denmark lifted his eyes from his meal and was met with the sight of Sweden staring at him from across the table, his meal finished.  The Dane felt a shiver go down his spine and his eyes moved back to his food in one swift motion.  The sound of a chair pulling away from the table could be heard afterward.

      “Ah, Su-San are you done already?”

       The voice of Finland asked as the sound of footsteps headed over to the sink.  There was the sound of a grunt as well as a plate and a cup gently hitting the bottom of the sink and then footsteps once again.  Denmark then heard the Finn say something else before his chair was pushed away from the table and the same actions Sweden had just finished were repeated.  This left the Dane with Norway and Iceland who were still eating quietly ignoring his presence.  Contrary to popular belief, Denmark did not talk at the table during breakfast, saving most of his enthusiasm for the rest of the day.

       When the last bit of eggs was off his plate and in his stomach, Denmark stood from the table gulping down the rest of his coffee in one swallow then walked over to the sink to put his dirty dishes there to be washed later with the others.  After that was done, he then made his way out of the kitchen to his study to work on the paperwork he had been putting off for the whole week.  Upon entering the study the Dane was greeted with the sight of a desk buried in a scene of chaos caused by the papers overflow the sides of it.

       “Well, here goes nothing….”

       The Dane muttered to himself, his usual chipper mood having died with the creepy feeling he was getting from Sweden at the breakfast table and the sight of the paperwork overload.  With a sigh the Dane moved toward his desk and set about first cleaning up the papers, then organizing them before sitting down to start working on them.

 

      Five hours later saw Denmark sprawled out on his now clear desk, small snores coming from his mouth.  It also saw a figure standing in the doorway of the man’s study looking at the one who was asleep on their desk.  Sweden had come to ask Denmark a question but it was obvious that the other was not going to be able to answer it since he was asleep.  Deciding to be nice and at least let the other have a more comfortable rest, Sweden moved over to the desk and slowly, cautiously pulled Denmark out of his chair and into his arms adjusting the other so that his head rested on one of his muscle-toned shoulders.  Once that was done the Swedish man then began the trek out of the study and up the stairs to the others room.

      “Hey, Sweden, what are you doing with Bro?”

       Norway asked as he passed the other going back down the stairs from his room

       “F’ll as’eep.  G’ing to p’t him to b’d.”

        The Swede answered simply as he continued to walk past the other who raised an eyebrow, though the rest of his face stayed apathetic.

       “Well good luck with that.  He cuddles.”

       The Norwegian stated before he continued his journey to the living room.  The Swede shrugged off the others words and continued on his way to his destination as well.  Luckily for the man the others room was literally about two feet from the last step of the stairs and the door was always left cracked open on days when the Dane was being careless (otherwise the door was closed which was about one time out of twenty).  Moving to the door, the Swede stuck his foot in the crack between it and the doorway and slowly pushed it open so that he would have access to the sleeping Dane’s room.

      The door opened with a soft creak that made the Swede cringe slightly before looking down at the other to make sure that he didn’t wake him up.  The Dane merely let out a soft snort and snuggled closer to the Swede’s shoulder.  Sweden felt his face heat up from the action but he willed the feeling away and began moving into the opened room so that he could deposit the Dane and leave.  Making his way to the surprisingly tidy bed in the center of the room, the Swede began to shift the other slowly into a position that would make it easier to place him on the bed.  Denmark’s reaction to said movements however threw the Swede for a loop, the Dane’s arms flew up and caught the other around the neck, hold tight.  Sweden, by now, was at the side of the Dane’s bed and was wondering how he was going to get out of this situation.

      The idea finally came to him however in the form of thinking of Denmark like a small child.  As he lowered the clinging Dane to the bed, Sweden muttered small things to him trying to make them clear through his accent.  The Dane’s arms began to relax.  Sweden, taking that as a good sign continued what he was doing.  Denmark was now completely on his bed, his arms still around the Swede’s neck, though relaxed, they were still clinging.  Sweden moved his hands to where the others arms were and, while still muttering soft, soothing words, began to peel the two appendages from his neck as slowly and carefully as he could.

       At that exact moment however the Dane decided to let a whine that sounded like a kicked puppy and the next thing the Swede knew, he was jerked onto the others bed, face merely inches from the others sleeping face.  Sweden’s face lit up a shade of red that could be confused for the red of Finland’s Santa outfit.  This is not what he had been expecting.  Now that he was up close the Swede could make out the features of the other so clearly that it made him uncomfortable.  You see there was something the Swede would never confess to and that was his feelings for the Dane currently snuggling uncomfortably close to him.  Heck the Swede was sure the only one who found out was Finland and that was because Sweden hadn’t been careful enough that day.

       As Sweden pondered over a way to get out of the situation he was in, Denmark let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to the other, the distance between the two’s faces growing smaller due to the action.  Sweden’s face shifted reds to an even brighter one.  The other did not know how cute he was acting in the Swede’s eyes and that’s what made it worse.  So there the two laid until finally sleep called to the Swede caused by the rhythmic breathing of Denmark.  Not able to fight it, the Swede soon joined the other in slumber.

 

      About an hour later, a small noise of waking came from the Dane whose eyes were slowly starting to open.

      “Shhhh, Norway, Denmark’s waking up!”

       A familiar voice hushed causing the Dane’s eyes to fly open completely.  However, instead of the Sight of Norway or Finland (who the Dane was sure was the one doing the hushing), he was greeted with the sight of a peaceful looking Swede.  The Dane stared wide-eyed at the other, blinking only a couple of times to make sure it was not a trick.  There was the sound of footsteps heading for his room’s door.

      “Now that he’s awake I say we let him deal with this.  If what you said is true Fin then they need to work this out and hope relations are not ruined.”

      The sound of Norway’s apathetic voice cut through the air.

      “But are you sure that’s a-…?”

       Finland’s voice began before being cut off by a sigh.  There was the sound of Finland yelping slightly and the footsteps sped up.

       “Yes.  Now come on.”

       With that last sentence the door to the now very confused and very fluster Dane’s room slammed closed.  Silence reigned for only a few seconds before the sound of a soft, waking snort could be heard from the other occupant of the Dane’s bed.  Said Dane gulped softly as Sweden’s eyes opened slowly, but froze when the glare he was expecting never came.  Instead of the glare a bright red crossed the others face as his eyes opened more onto the current situation.  Both the Swede and the Dane lay where they were in complete silence trying to piece together everything.  Finally Denmark decided to break the silence.

      “Hey, Sweden, what are you doing in my bed?”

       The question seemed to cause the other to blush some more in embarrassment.

       “Y’u st;rted ta cl’ng ta me in yoor sle’p wh’n aye was br’nging yoo ta bed….  Co’ldn’t get yoo ta let go.”

       Sweden’s response was not something the Dane wanted to hear.  He did not cling!  He was Denmark!  The Dane never clinged to anyone!  Right as the Dane was about to say that exact phrase he stopped and stared at the other causing said other to look at him confused.

       “You know Swedy… when you aren’t glaring at people, you don’t look half bad.  Heck I never knew your eyes were an ice blue.  Been too scared to make eye contact with the entire dark aura you give off.”

       The Dane’s words left his mouth before he could stop them causing the other to raise a surprised eyebrow.  Said Dane, realizing what he had just said, lit up like a Christmas tree in red

       “W- What I mean… f- forget what I said! I- I don’t know where that came from!”

        The Dane sputtered his eyes wide and embarrassment danced with confusion and fear in their depths.  Sweden just stared at the other for a couple of minutes before he sighed his heart feeling like a cleaver had been taken to it.

       “D’n’t w’rry… Aye’ll f’rget.”

       He muttered as he began to turn onto his other side so he could get up from the bed.  Denmark watched the other with a confused look on his face, a small, nagging tug pulled at his heart telling him that he had just confessed something deep to the other before ripping it away from him in two openings of his big mouth.  Not understand what was happening the Dane was out of his bed and standing in front of the door the other was about to reached for the handle of.

      “Wait!  I… I didn’t mean to upset you if I did!  I guess I don’t understand what it was about my words that upset you.  I want to apologize!”

      He stated as the Swede stared at him.

     “No.  It’s alr’ght.  Aye Und’rstand how ya fe’l.  Aye’ll be le’ving now.” 

       The Swede’s words were down casted but it was the “understand how you feel part” that had the Dane confused.

       “Wait… you understand how I feel about what?”

       He asked as the Swede once again tried for the door handle.

       “How ya fe’l abo’t me.  Aye sc’re ya l’ke ev’ryone else.  It m’kes me w’nder why aye tho’ght aye had a ch’ce….”

       The Swede’s words made the other blush before they fully clicked.  Denmark wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot.  The Swede was confessing to him and he opened his big mouth and squashed him without realizing it.  He began to open his mouth again, closed it, and then opened it once more the words he wanted to say sticking to his vocal cords.

       The Swede of course was growing impatient with the other, wanting to go pick up the piece of his broken heart and lick his wounds alone in his own room, or maybe talk to Finland about how to go about the process instead of doing it alone.

        “Can ya m’ve?”

        He asked quietly gesturing towards the door.  The Dane shook his head, mouth still open as he tried to force the words still stuck in his throat out.  Sweden sighed and began, then, to push the other out of the way gently so that he was not in front of the door.  That was the movement that got Denmark to take action, if he couldn’t form words, he would use action.  The Dane reinserted himself in front of the door before the other could fully turn the handle and hesitated for only a mere moment before leaning forward and pushing his lips to the others.  His mind then began screaming at him for the action as he was only going to stop the other by pushing him away from the door originally, before quieting at the surprisingly pleasant texture of the others lips, slightly chapped, but not so much that they were unpleasant.

      The Swede stood frozen for a few minutes before feeling the Dane begin to panic and pull away from his lack of response.  He had to make a choice then and there or it could be a problem.   Slowly, Sweden leaned into the other and stopped his movements by kissing back, his arms braced against the door on either side of the Dane.  Said Dane froze for a moment in surprise before slowly melting into the kiss the other was giving him, a small sound of contentment escaping his throat before he could stop it.   How long had it been since he had been in a situation with such tender emotions?  How long had it been since he felt the love of another.  Heck why hadn’t he realized the other was in love with him and not trying to scare him with his stares?

       The Dane felt the other beginning to pull away and let out a small whine that he would deny later.

       “Aye’m sorry… aye… yoo…”

       Sweden began as he began to move away from the other.  This made Denmark frown and reach up to grab the other in a manner that screamed “kicked puppy”.

       “I can try a relationship with you… I don’t mind giving it a try.”

       He began before shaking his head at Sweden when he tried to open his mouth.

       “No.  No more words.  Just shut up and kiss me again…!”

       The Dane started loud before getting softer with a blush crossing his face.  Again all of this he would deny later.  Sweden hesitated for only a minute before he leaned down and kissed the other again, this time deeper and fiercer, arms leaning more on the door behind the two.

 

       From the other side of the door Norway and Finland shared a look, one apathetic the other blushing as a sound that was probably best not to identify came through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see and spell mistakes I missed in the editing process (and the weird spacing).


End file.
